


Shivers of Desire

by KnottyCricket



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horny Monarchs, Rain, Sex under a Waterfall, Shameless Smut, Snakes, game of thrones s7, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: He moved closer, staring intently into her eyes. Dany had to blink twice to end this staring match. He parted his lips and then lowered his head and brushed his lips against her soft cheek. Then he began to kiss the water trickling down her face. When he touched the corner of her mouth, Jon knew he had to taste her or go mad.





	Shivers of Desire

Walls scraped the side of the heavy, two-wheeled barrow with a sound like fingernails on coated wood as Jon negotiated the turn onto the narrow passage of the cave. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins. The air around him smelt like metal, man-sweat and fresh clay. It had taken him and his men a considerable length of time to get to this point. Now all they needed was fifty more wagons to add to the ones already lined up at the deep water port, and most importantly, Dany’s armies and dragons. But, whether or not he would receive help from her, he knew he had to leave Dragonstone soon.

 

Jon exited the cave and stopped to catch his breath. He hooked one of his upper arms between the other arm’s forearm and brachium to flex his shoulders. As soon as he raised his head to the grey clouds a distant rumble of thunder warned of a coming storm. He then rolled his sleeves up to his chiseled biceps and carried on with his work.

 

Adjacent to where Jon stood, by the beach, at squinting a distance, Dany and Missandie were giggling about something one of them said.

‘… but really, on a more serious note, I don’t think any of Lord Tyrion’s strategy has been making any sense. I mean why send the Unsullied half a continent away to attack Casterly Rock, when all the Lannisters that matter don’t even live there.’ Missandie expressed.

‘I see your point, but you see, Lord Tyrion understands this land and its peoples better than most.’ Dany paused for a beat and lowered her gaze. ‘As for his failing advice, I do agree that most of it yielded no fruit, but I believe he’s doing the best he can.’ Dany convinced, half believing her latter statement.

Missandie shrugged.

‘Cheer up dear friend, he will return to you.’ Dany encouraged.

Missandie nodded and smiled.

‘Yes! On a lighter note.’ Dany thrilled. ‘My dresses these days, especially the one I wore this morning fits tightly around my bust. I don’t know if I’m getting fatter or bustier.’ 

‘I think it’s the latter. It could be your body’s way of telling you to prepare for your moon blood.’

Dany scoffed. ‘My moon blood? Like I have seen that in a while.’

Missandie sighed in frustration. ‘Have you no faith at all?’

‘It’s not about faith. I told you what the witch said about me conceiving, didn’t I?’

‘You did. But, I also know that you are no ordinary woman.’

Dany half smiled.

 

Lightening flashed and the boom of thunder followed. 

 

Missandie sighed heavily. ‘I was really hoping this rain would hold off a while. The beddings washed aren’t dried yet.’ 

‘It’s okay. I rarely sleep these days anyways.’ Dany revealed.

‘I’ll go serve dinner then.’ 

‘Include some of that white wine. Please.’

Missandie nodded and Dany mouthed a thank you.

 

The winds moved wildly soon after. Dany lightly clutched the length of her overflowing gown and shaded her face from the flying sand with a free hand. Her bluish silk gown moved violently as if threatening to fling her into the sea. After some careful steps she finally reached the cave and the rains fully began. Hitching up her gown slightly, she kicked off the wet sand that rested on her shoes. Some moments later, Jon came in, completely drenched. 

 

‘Your grace!’ He exclaimed, brushing aside his wet curls from his eyes  
.  
She knew that voice, despite not hearing it very often. ‘Lord Snow.’ She responded, with eyes briefly gazing at his wet breeches before it moved to his face, then elsewhere.

‘I didn’t expect to meet you here.’

Dany didn’t respond, but she slightly curved her back wafting the wet dirt off her gown. Her teats bounced livelily threatening to fall out from her exertions until she realized what she was presenting to his gaze, thanks to the very revealing neckline. She stopped and stylishly placed her arms over her breasts as if to indicate she was cold. 

‘Should I get you my cloak?’

Dany raised up her head and gave him a blank look.

‘For warmth.’ He clarified. 

‘No, I’m fine.’

 

With that, he excused himself and disappeared into the cave. The clouds had properly darkened by now and the only touch around where she stood burned low. Her eyes scanned around till it found a good spot to sit. When she approached it, she heard loud rattling sounds; fear immediately gripped her, so she moved a few paces back and the rattling stopped. Her heart raced with dread. She could feel the goose bumps on her exposed arm skin. 

 

She had to see what it was that scared her, so she went to grab the touch eight steps to her left and moved towards where she heard the sound and just about then she saw a coiled, ready to strike snake by the rock she wanted to sit on. The rattling sound started again, she was terrified, and before she could retreat, the touch she was holding blew off; everywhere around her was truly dark. She could still hear the sound and it appeared to be getting closer; then panic quickly erupted in her, so she screamed.

 

Jon came running with a touch.

‘What is it!?’ Jon asked worriedly.

‘Its… it’s a snake.’ She gasped, wide-eyed. 

‘Get behind me.’ Jon ordered.

 

She did. Jon navigated with his torch flashing on the ground, then a beat later Dany for the first time touched him. She hadn’t realized he was shirtless until now, so she swiftly retracted her fingers upon contact.

‘Where did you see it?’ He asked gruffly.

 

‘There!’ She pointed. They moved together, then Jon crouched a little and leaned to the left; he saw it. Delicately, he handed the touch to her to hold up for him and turned his head slightly to motion to her to wait; then he advanced closer to the reptile, circling it. In a moment, he moved quickly and picked up the rattler and snapped it like a bull whip. The neck broke and instantly the snake ceased any form of movement. Then, for some reason he raised it high as if to inspect it.

 

‘What are you doing!? What if it strikes!?’ Dany quizzed, wide-eyed.

‘It won’t.’ He assured in a baritone.

After that, he crouched to retrieve his dagger from his boot, then stood and swiftly severed the head. He cleaned his dagger on the belly of the snake and carefully dropped it to the floor. He walked back to the visibly horrified Dany to say, ‘I’ll be back.’

‘Don’t leave me.’ She wanted to say until she remembered who she was; and that meant showing courage when it mattered; now is one of those times.

He went back in and came out some moments later, clothed and with a digger.

‘What are you doing with that?’ She quizzed.

‘You’ll see.’

 

He moved to the spot where the carcass laid and started to dig. He dug a fairly deep hole and shoved the reptile inside with his boot, then he pulled the sand back in with the tool until the ground was leveled, and then patted the earth with it. He moved to her to say. ‘I’m sorry you had to see that.’

 

Dany just stared at him, unspeaking.

‘Since it’s still raining, there’s something I’d like to show you, your grace.’ 

‘Yes.’ Dany faintly said.

 

He took the touch from her and showed the way with a directing hand. She moved in front of him. As she walked, her mind repeatedly replayed the scene where she’d witnessed him snap the rattler, before Jon voice paused her thoughts.

 

‘I wanted to show this to you yesterday, but Lord Tyrion said you were receiving some Dornish guests.’ Jon begins.

‘I was.’

‘It’s a waterfall I discovered two nights ago.’

‘A waterfall?’

‘Yes. It’s… I think it would be best you see it yourself.’

They went further into the caves, side by side, passing some touch stands and stacked up barrows.

‘I see you’ve made tremendous progress with the mine work.’

‘Yes, we have. And the men you asked to join us have been very helpful.’

Dany said nothing, but she audibly slapped her arm.

Jon stopped to look at her. ‘I should get you that cloak. There are pesky insects here.’

She nodded slightly.

 

The thunder boomed once again, echoing through the passages of the caves. They walked in silence. Dany slightly turned her head to look at him with the corner of eye finally observing the things his garb concealed: his ripped biceps, the bulging veins in his forearms. Trying to commit all his features to memory for her nightly self-pleasure, her corner-eye exploration swiftly moved to his scruff, his curls, his lips, then down to his… ‘gods! I dare not think what dangles between this man’s legs.’ she thought. ‘And those violent hands violating me at my behest... ’ The heavy virile smell oozing from him coupled with her dirty thoughts hastened the stirring in her loins.

 

The view of her teats when he just entered the caves played in his head as they walked. ‘gods! They are huge, and the way they shook, like water trapped in a nylon bag.’ He thought to himself. ‘I could spend a lifetime feeling them in my palms and perhaps around my… Stop it!’ He chided himself. But, his mind kept wander around the subject. He remembered the conversation he had with Sam over Ros’s teats and he smirked to himself.

 

‘Something’s funny?’ Dany quizzed, arresting him from his thoughts.

‘No.’ He responded thickly, without looking at her.

 

A few steps later, they arrived the place. Dany took in her breath sharply and stopped. The waterfall was dark against the firelight. It was trickling over the rocks. At its widest point, it was calmly pouring down from a wide slit on a part of the ceiling. It had a beautiful shallow pool at the bottom, with few whitish pebbles inside. The waterfall flowed as smoothly as oil. The walls around were smooth to the touch, the roof sides shaped like fingertips meeting on each side. Dany giggled, pulled off her shoes and walk towards to pool. Jon was surprised by her childlike expressions. He moved to hang the touch.

 

She went under the waterfall. It was so warm that she started moaning. She leaned further and let the pleasant smell of pine wash over her. Jon watched all the while, taking in all her curves as her now soaked gown mapped out her figure. Her eyes were closed and an idea occurred to her, an idea to tease him, to test his resolve. So she backed him then she reached her hand to her back to unclasp her thin necklace. After four intentionally unsuccessful attempts at unclasping it, she turned slightly and called Jon to help; an excuse to get him to come close. She moved from the under waterfall.

 

He moved quietly and got close, too close. Dany scooped her wet hair to one side. When he raised his fingers to the hook, his ice-cold palms unintentionally brushed against her skin. Dany flinched, her derriere pushed back in reaction hitting against his hardness. Jon groaned.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Dany apologized, a quick smile gracing her lips.

Jon said nothing, but he stepped away from her.

Dany slowly turned to meet his gaze. Jon’s breathing changed. He could visibly see her puckered nipples through her gown. He gulped. 

Sweet fear gripped Dany, releasing a flood of wetness between her thighs. ‘What is he going to do to me, now that I have brought out the beast?’ 

 

He moved closer, staring intently into her eyes. Dany had to blink twice to end this staring match. He parted his lips and then lowered his head and brushed his lips against her soft cheek. Then he began to kiss the water trickling down her face. When he touched the corner of her mouth, Jon knew he had to taste her or go mad.

 

But he had no right.

Reluctantly he loosened his hold on her and moved back. He’d go study those cave drawings at the other side like he earlier planned.

‘No.’ Dany reached up her hand, threading her fingers through his luxuriously hair and pulled him back. ‘Don’t stop.’

And she kissed him.

The fire that had been smoldering deep inside Jon flared to life. It burned his blood. A fever only Dany could cure. He ran his hands over her body, knowing he could never have enough. He devoured her mouth, hungry for its unique flavor.

He tasted grapes. He tasted salt. He tasted Dany, and still he wanted more.

Her hands went under his shirt, nails grazing his skin, igniting flame after flame. The ridges on his belly and marbled pectorals pleased her so much she pushed at the material. ‘Take it off.’ The impatient request against his lips demanded obedience.

 

He stripped off the shirt and threw it to the dry ground, then reached for her.

‘No, wait.’ She was staring at the angry welts over his chest. ‘What happened?’ She quizzed.  
Jon’s chest heaved with emotion. His face tensed. He looked away from her.

Dany could feel his nervousness. ‘It’s alright. You can tell me when you are ready.’ She tugged off the clasp of her gown and removed it off her.

For a moment all he could do was stare. She had the most beautiful teats he’d ever seen. High, full, round, with a satiny texture his fingers ached to explore. He reached out and thumbed a pale pink nipple. It puckered further at his touch.

 

Jon raised his gaze to Dany’s and saw his own need reflected in her eyes, ‘I want you.’  
She came into his arms with sweet generosity. Her breasts flattened against his chest, and her lips melted under his kiss. The taffy-colored full mouth that had fascinated him since he’d first seen her opened for his tongue.

 

He dipped and probed, exploring every inch of her velvety mouth, expecting to be satisfied, and then finding he wanted more. The fire in his loins burned with intense heat. Too hot, too soon. He wanted to take his time.

 

He took his lips from hers and was rewarded with a tiny moan of protest. He fixed his lips down the sensitive skin of her neck. Shivers of desire flowed through Dany. The dreams that had disturbed her sleep had been wonderful, but they didn’t begin to compare to the real thing.

 

Jon’s hands were exceptional. Big, hard, roughened with calluses, they traced a path over her back, her tiny waist, her teats, setting her ablaze. She felt exquisitely tortured, yet totally protected. When he finally dragged the gown down, she wondered only why it had taken so long.

 

He lowered the gown, then caressed her though her small clothes. She arched closer, needing more. ‘Take them off. Please.’

 

Jon stripped off her undergarment in one moment. But instead of turning his sights to her soaking fanny, he lowered his mouth to her breasts. His tongue circled each nipple until they were hard, then he teased them with his lips until she thought she’d burst into flame.

 

She pushed her fingers through his dark hair and tried to pull him closer. He resisted. 

Momentarily. Then he swooped down on one sensitive nipple, taking it with a possessiveness that made her cry out with rapture.

 

Her body pulsed with unfulfilled ecstasy. Knowing what she needed, she reached down to touch him. She felt his hardness through the few fingers that reached him. The fire in her blood demanded urgency. Putting her fingers on his waist, she pushed the pants down over his taut buttocks.

 

He left her for a moment to remove them completely, then he returned. His hands seems to be everywhere, touching her, pleasuring her, creating a need she could never have imagined. Then, his mouth was once again on hers, sweetly demanding everything she was willing to give. She gave, then demanded in return. And he gave. Fire for fire. Control for control. Need for need.

 

She felt his hardness push against her belly and knew just kissing him would never be enough. She dragged her mouth from his and nipped at his ear.

‘I want you inside me. Now. I need you so.’

He lifted her to straddle his hips and then walked to the waterfall. The warm water soaked them under its trickle. Jon held her hips securely and leaned her comfortably against the smooth rock and moved his chest off her. He watched the water fall all over her teats and navel with his mouth slightly parted dripping of water. Dany twined her fingers around his neck and looked at him through her wet lashes. Neither of them were thinking about the political consequences this act would bring.

 

She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. When she released him, she could hardly breathe, she wanted him so much.

 

He gazed down at her with a tenderness that made her heart leap. He lifted her derriere and descended her on his thick length with slowness. Need coursed through her, and she arched to meet him. He filled her.

 

Then he began to move against her with a leisurely rhythm that drove her to the edge. She held onto his neck for life. ‘More, Jon. Please more.’

 

He stepped back with her and bent his knees slightly to be able to reach her jiggling teats. Jon thrusted again. Dany was surprised he didn’t slip out. ‘Just how long is this man’s pillar?’ she thought to herself until he surged again, his passion making her gasp. Again and again he drove towards her velvety center.

 

Still it wasn’t enough. Dany tightened her thighs around his waist. ‘Closer. Harder.’ And still the flames inside her grew.

 

Jon had never known such response from a woman. She was like a fiery whirlpool, drawing him in. her nails dug into his back, urging him on. The heat in his loins raged, burning like a bonfire. He ached for release. And still he went on. Pleasuring Dany, kissing her, touching her. 

 

He lay her on the slated slab under the waterfall and held her legs apart with his big hands. His first few thrusts were slow and gentle until he changed the angle of his penetration and went deep and aggressive. Dany screamed his name, moaned, worried her lips on occasion.   
He gave her all of himself. Plunging frantically into the generous folds of her body. Until she cried out her joy. Only then did he allow his own surrender to the explosive power of their union.

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest ideas I could write on.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
